Exodus
Real Name: Bennet du Paris *Current Alias: Exodus *Aliases: Paris Bennet *Affiliation: formerly Acolytes, Brotherhood, Marauders *Base of Operations: X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay; formerly Avalon *Alignment: Bad *Identity: Secret Identity *Citizenship: French *Marital Status: Single *Occupation: Prisoner; former terrorist, would-be conqueror, leader of the Acolytes, crusader *Gender: Male *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 195 lbs *Eyes: White (solid with no visible pupil) *Hair: Black *Skin: Red *Origin: Mutant *Universe: Earth-616 Powers Exodus is one of the most powerful mutants. He possesses vast superhuman powers, including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and durability. His high power levels are inexplicably linked to tampering by Apocalypse. Telekinesis: Exodus has vast telekinetic powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least 100 tons of weight. His ability to manipulate control objects and himself include: *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. *''Force Field: ''Able to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks, makes him nearly invulnerable. He is also able to crush objects within them. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affected matter with concussive force. *''Electromagnetic Blasts:'' Can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. *''Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can "fly" for very long distances at speeds of Mach 2. Confidence: Mutant abilities enhance when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Healing/Resurrection/Regeneration: Capable of bringing people back from the dead, healing others, and capable of regenerating damaged organs. Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. Withstand virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury; regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, and/or brain cells. Teleportation: Able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Able to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill inusing their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and of others' minds. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories of cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and/or turn someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' Can project his astral form from his body onto astral plane or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Psionic Vampirism: Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of othes. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Life-Force Vampirism: Exodus can 'feed' upon the life-force energy, given by others. He has been known thoroughly, to use such powers, when in lack of energy, or life. Psionic Immunity:'' Exodus, although being a Telepath himself, is immune to others who try and interfere with his mind and can cause the user pain.'' Immortal or extremely long-lived Category:Characters